A szövetség
by Ylorian
Summary: Leverrier szövetséget köt Doumbledorral, hogy legyőzzék a közös ellenségeiket. A két rend közös erővel próbál harcolni az ellenségeikkel, hogy megmentsék az ártatlanokat, és azokat, akiket szeretnek. Kiderül, hogy mi történt Lavival, és mi köze van a Bookman klánnak a Grófhoz.


Nem tetszett továbbra sem az első fejezett, ezért elővettem egy régebbi ötletem, amit méltatlanul, és akaratlanul elvettem. Remélem tetszeni fog nektek. Jó olvasást. Bookman-t azért nem fordítottam le, mert így jobban hangzanak majd a nevek. Lavi Krónikás Jr. , vagy a Lavi Bookman Jr. hangzik jobban?

Leverrier az öreg varázslóra mosolygott a teája fölött. Nemrég nyitottak kaput a világukba, mert a tudósok kíváncsiak voltak, hogy valóban képesek-e egy másik dimenzióba kaput nyitni. És láss csodát, egyből egy nagyon erős és készséges szövetségesre akadtak. Persze kéz kezet mos alapon ők is segítséget vártak el. Természetesen bármiben a rendelkezésükre álltak, ha elpusztítják nekik a Noah klánt. Bárha nem is segítenek a harcban, de az embereik felépülésben mindenképpen. Ezt az egyik fürkész nem győzte bebizonyítani. Egy sérülés miatt úgy volt, hogy le kell vágni a karját, de miután az öreg kezelésbe vette, kézen állva parádézott a társai előtt.

Ezek dolgok viszont szomorú emlékeket is ébresztettek benne. Legelőször elvesztették a Bookmant és Junior-t. Chaoi szerint a noéhk erővel vitték magukkal őket, bár akkor ő maga is haldoklott, az emlékei homályosak. Az öregben kételkedett, a kémei szerint arról sugdolózott a fiúval, hogyha kristályosodni kezd az ártatlanságuk, akkor elszöknek. Az is meglehet, hogy újra csatlakozott a klánhoz. Juniorban pedig még mindig hit. Először őt is egy kalap alá vette az öreggel, de a négyes támadása mindent megváltoztatott. Nem a történelem miatt fogta meg az öklét, vagy követte őket le, Hevlaskához. Leenale miatt. A lány miatt vágott olyan eltökélt arcot. Meg akarta védeni, mert egy csapat voltak.

A másik pedig, hogy mindig olyan savanyú képet vágott, amikor az öreg a menekülésről beszélt. Mintha vágyott volna a fegyvere kristályosodására. Ennek azonban vége, ha elfogták őket, akkor bizonyára elpusztították.

Elvesztették utána Allen Walkert és Tizennégyet. Senkinek sem vallotta volna be, de sokkal többet tudott, még Tizennégy céljairól is.

Kanda Yuu is előkerült, pontosabban csak eljött az ártatlanságáért, és le is lépett a Jhonny Gillel. Persze Allen Walker nyomába eredtek. Valahányszor erre gondolt halványan elmosolyodott a bajsza alatt. Allen Walkernek voltak még barátai a Rendnél, nem is kevés, és mindegyik rohanna megmenteni, ha lenne rá esélyük.

Ami, aki igazán összetörte a szívét, az Howard Link volt. Az a fiú a tanítványa volt, és még azután is hűséges maradt, hogy hagyta elpusztulni a családját. Igazán a fiaként szerette. Más megoldás viszont nem akadt. Valahogy meg kellet óvnia őt, és hagyni, hogy Allen Walker után mehessen.

Ez az öreg varázsló, Dumbledore, hasonló színlelt mosollyal nézett vissza rá, mint amilyen az övé volt. Mindketten véget akartak vetni a saját háborújuknak, méghozzá a világ érdekében. Az hogy a saját javukra végződjön, lehetetlennek tűnt. Azok után, amit arról a Potter fiúról mesélt, biztos volt benne, hogy ő is nagyon nagy árat fog fizetni a győzelemért.

- Leverrier úr! Leverrier úr! – rontott be szobába az egyik fürkész. Leverrier Chaoi egyik barátját vélte fel ismerni benne.

A mögötte álló holló megfeszült, mintha attól tartana, hogy a fiú egy újabb támadást fog bejelenteni.

A fiú az ajtókeretnek dőlt és zihált, mintha idáig nyargalt volna. Egyszerre tűnt boldognak és rémültnek.

- Lavi! Lavi itt van! – kiáltotta.

Leverrier kezéből, majdnem ki hullott a teás csésze. Bookman Junior visszatért? Meglógott volna még Kínában? Vagy később? Rosszabb esetben a Noéhk megkapták, amit akartak és a szerencsétlen nyomorultat kidobták, mint a szemetet.

- Lavi? – vonta fel érdeklődve ősz szemöldökét a varázsló. – Nem az a fiatalember…

Leverriert viszont nem érdekelte az öreg varázsló kérdései. Levágta az asztal a teás csészéjét, ami eltört és a tea az asztalra borult.

- Vezess! - pattant fel.

A fürkész bólintott és rohanni kezdtek az előcsarnok irányába. Alig értek a terem közelébe, már hallotta a kiáltásokat. Sokan összegyűltek, és mind idegesnek tűntek.

- Hol van már a nővér?! – halott egy ideges hangot a tömeg közepéről.

Leverrier átverekedte magát a tömegen, és akkor megértette miért viselkedik így mindenki…

Az örökké mosolygó Lavi Bookman ott feküdt a zokogó Leenale karjaiban. Az egyik kezét pedig Chaoi fogta.

A fiú csak szánalmas árnyéka volt az egykori önmagának.

Az arca sápadt és beesett volt, akár egy halotté. Szemeiből pedig eltűnt a vidám, csintalan csillogás és az komoly tekintet is, amik váltogatták egymást. Tompa szemeiben már csak meggyötörtség ült. Az egyenruhája a felismerhetetlenségig elszakadt. A foszlányok alatt jól látható volt a csontig soványodott, megkínzott teste. Vágott sebek, horzsolások, még emberi harapás nyomokat is látott a vállán. Minkét lába szilánkosra tört és még a csizma vastag bőrét is átszúrták.

Még neki is sírni támadt kedve. Szerencsétlen nyomorultat halálra kínozták, de még a halála előtt képesek voltak visszahozni bemutatásul?! Lerogyott a fiú elé, és a fejét lehorgasztotta. Hiába hívják a nővért, ezen a szegény kölykön már nem segít. Rajta már az öreg Chan mágiája sem segíthet.

- Cha…a…o – motyogta elhalóan Lavi.

Chaoinak egészen a fejéig kellett hajolnia, hogy hallja.

- A paraziták… ké… köhk… köh… - rázta meg a nyomorult testét egy köhögő roham. A szájából kevés vér kezdett csorogni. – kednek… muszáj…

Chaoji arca elborzadt, de megértően bólintott.

- BÁTYÓÓ! – sikoltotta Leenale. – Hol vannak már? – Álláról a lecsepegtek a könnyei Lavi arcára, és elmaszatolták a piszkot.

- Nem… ne… birok tovább… menni – nyújtotta előre a szabad kezét Lavi. – Ne…em tudom tovább… védeni…

Leverrier felemelte a fejét.

Többen felhördültek körülöttük.

Lavi jobb keze könyökéig be volt kötve egy piszkos fáslival, de nem ez volt az abszurd. Végig tollak burjánzottak rajta. Az ártatlansága. Végig megóvta.

- Már nem… megszöktem… de… Hevlaska… muszáj… - motyogott össze függéstelenül.

Végig a saját testében óvta az ártatlanságát, addig, amíg meg nem szökött. Az ártatlanság pedig megóvta őt, ezért tudott ilyen sérülésekkel mozogni. Végül elérték a határaikat és csak idáig jutottak.

Közelebb kúszott a térdein a fiúhoz és megragadta a kezét. A tollak egy pillanatra támadásra készen felborozódtak, de aztán ellazultak és ismét finoman lengedeztek.

- Remek volt, fiam. Mindent megtett.

Lavi feje megrezdült.

- Nem… információ… tudok… Sehryl Camp… előtt. Kormányzó… noéh…tizenegy… - motyogta.

Leverrier szemeiből pedig megindultak a könnyek. Még most is a Rendnek próbál segíteni.

- Apokrif… támad… veszély… Allen…

Allen nevére újra sugdolózni kezdetek a körülöttük állók.

- Allen Walker?

- Mi van vele?

- Lehet, hogy látta a bárkán?

Leverrier is elborzadva nézett a haldokló fiúra. Apokrif?! Ez megmagyarázna mindent. Cross halálát, Allen Walker támadását, és Link sérüléseit. A baj nagyobb, mint gondolta.

Lavi könyörögve nyújtotta fele a kezét.

- Hevlaska… Hevlas…ka…

- Azt hiszem, én segíthetek – érzett egy megnyugtató kezet a vállán. Leverrier felnézett az öreg varázsló mosolygó arcába. A Szent Mungóban segítenek majd rajta.

Leverrier egy bájos, de kicsit sem megnyugtató váróteremben ült. Leenale pedig egy székel arrébb. Lábait felhúzta és magához ölelte. Rá akart szólni, hogy egy hozzá hasonló ifjú hölgynek egy cseppet sem illik így ülni, pláne nem mini szoknyában. Még sem érezte helyén valónak, hogy megrója. Különben is a lány neheztelt rá, mert Lavi apjának adta ki magát. Sajnos jobb megoldás nem jutott eszébe. Azt mondta az orvosoknak, hogy külföldi varázslók és emberrablók elrabolták a fiát, és hiába fizette ki őket, kegyetlenül elbántak a fiúval. Az orvosok pedig hittek is neki. Az egyik hölgy eltökélten kihúzta magát, és biztosította őket, hogy mindent megtesznek majd a fiáért. Aztán ő is eltűnt azon az ajtón túl, amin Lavit is elvitték.

Mindennek már tíz órája. Már kezdett kételkedni benne, hogy meg tudják menteni a fiút.

Az ajtó kinyílt, és megjelent az a nő. Az arca izzadt és kimerült volt, de boldogan mosolygott.

- Leverrier úr! A fia nagyon erős, és szerencsés, hogy mit ne mondjak. Órái, talán napjai voltak hátra. Szerencsére még időben közbe léptünk. Pár hét és kutyabaja sem lesz – mosolygott diadal ittasan.

Leenale sírva fakadt és megölelte a nőt.

- Köszönöm! Köszönöm! – zokogta a nő vállába.

A nő megpaskolta a hátát.

- Semmi baj, drága. Most pihen, de bemehetnek hozzá.

Leenale hálásan bólogatva lépett el tőle, és a szemét törölgette.

A nő bevezette őket egy magánkórterembe. Varázslók vagy sem, itt is a pénz az úr. Leverrier letett az asztalra egy rakás aranyat adomány gyanánt, és egyből magán kórtermet és teljes diszkréciót biztosítottak nekik.

Lavi a hófehér ágyon feküdt a hófehér ágyneműben, mégis sápadtabbnak tűnt. Viszont már korán sem annyira, mint amikor visszatért. Az egész testét kötések fedték, és meg is mosdatták. A tagjai nem voltak kicsavarodva, hanem sínbe téve pihentek puha párnákon, várva az áhított gyógyulást. A felszínes karcolások, és horzsolások már el is tűntek.

Leenale oda húzott egy széket és megragadta a fiú kezét.

- Lavi!

A nő finoman megbökte Leverriert.

- Beszélhetünk? – bökött az állával az ajtóra.

Leverrier komor arccal bólintott. Szóval még sem ment olyan simán minden.

Miután bezáródott az ajtó a büszke mosoly is lehervadt az arcáról.

- Nézz uram, a kisasszony előtt nem akartam beszélni, de az egész nagyon fura…

- Mondja.

- Ilyet még az életemben nem láttam – sápadt el a nő. – A veséje és néhány csontja is eltűnt az izmok nagy részével. Mintha… mintha… kitépték volna – borzongott meg a nő. - De a bőrén nincs ilyen sérülés. Jó tele van sérülésekkel, de egyik sem, ilyen jellegű. Az istenért! Horzsolások vannak a szívén! Agyrázkódása van, pedig nincs ütésre utaló sérülés a fején. Meg a harapások mindenütt…

Leverrier úgy érezte, a vérét lecserélték jeges vízre.

- Arra akar célozni, hogy…

A nő értette mire gondol, anélkül hogy végigmondta volna.

- Nem! Olyan sérüléseket nem találtunk. Legalább is olyat, ami látható lenne. Csak harapásokat, de azok súlyosak. Néhol kiharaptak belőle egy-egy darabot.

A jeges víz pedig kitartóan ott lötyögött Leverrier vénáiban.

- Fel fog épülni? – kérdezte reménytelenül. Ezek után minden remény hiúnak tűnt.

A nő szomorúan sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt.

- Fizikailag biztosan. A testét meg tudjuk úgy gyógyítani, hogy egyik sérülésnek sem marad nyoma. Még a szerveket is visszanöveszthetjük. Én a lelki sérülések miatt aggódom – szomorú tekintette az ajtóra tévedt, ami mögött Lavi aludta nem éppen békés álmát. – A sebeit látva, hihetetlen fájdalmakat kellett kiállnia. Csoda, hogy egyáltalán életben maradt.

Leverrier ismerte azt a csodát. Ugyan az, ami meggyógyította Allen Walker szívét, és megmentette Leenale Leet. Az ártatlanság. Az elrablása során valamikor lenyelhette, és a testében bujkált. Lavi pedig minden erejével védhette az elmúlt három hónapban. Az ártatlanság pedig igyekezett életben tartani, ha másképp nem is tudott segíteni rajta. Jól sejtette. Junior hűsége a Rendhez fedhetetlen.


End file.
